


We don't need words

by localfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: The Marauders meet up on the train back to Hogwarts, the September after Sirius moved in with the Potter's. Short friendship fic.





	We don't need words

“That smells lovely,” said Peter as James lifted the lid on the giant travel bowl and a wave of spicy-smelling steam filled the carriage.

“Cowslip packed enough for everyone- and then some.” James produced four spoons from the front of his book bag and handed one to Peter. 

“Better wait until Moony gets back from his patrol, I still can’t believe he made prefect!”

“Bet McGonagall put your and his name in a hat and picked one- best of a bad bunch.”

Peter grunted, secretly pleased at the idea he might’ve been considered- however arbitrarily- for the job. 

“Yeah bet it would’ve looked embarrassing otherwise for her to say she couldn’t pick a prefect from the Gryffindor boys- not with our detention records!”

James glanced over at Peter from where he had been staring at the motionless pile of cloaks in the corner of the carriage. Sirius hadn’t moved at all during this exchange, not even as the hot smell of stew filled the room. 

Peter shifted uncomfortably. Both he and Remus knew that this summer had been hell on Sirius, who was now living with James’ family after his mother had blasted him off the family tapestry. What they also know, although it had not been in any of the letters Sirius or James had sent, was that whatever his parents had done to him before Sirius ran away must’ve been horrendous. Even now, Sirius had a tired, starved look about him- more like Moony two days before the full than anything else, and after a subdued game of gobstones, Sirius had curled up in the pile of cloaks and slept, seemingly continuously, for the journey. 

Peter wanted more than anything to speak to James about it, to ask what had happened and what they could do, but their silent exchange of glances could only go communicate so far, and neither of them wanted to risk saying anything aloud in case Sirius was only pretending to sleep.

“Wish my mum thought of packing something like that for the journey, Prongs. She’s given me some money for the trolley though so I’ll buy us all chocolate frogs for pudding.”

Peter allowed himself to babble, filling up the silence and James nodded along, knowing exactly what he was doing. It was a heady feeling sometimes, the Marauders were so close Peter often felt they were almost able to read each others’ minds- except, right now, Sirius was closed off from them and it made all of them unhappy.

After a further lapse into silence, punctuated by the rumbling of both James and Peter’s stomachs, unwilling to start on the massive bowl of stew and rice without the others, Remus thankfully strode in.

“That was an absolutely nightmare, between second years clogging up the toilets with dungbombs and an absolute riot – what is that divine smell?”

James gestured to the bowl on the seat beside him. “Specially packed with a warming charm on, sit down and grab a spoon Moony, we’ll have to wake Pads now you’re back.”

“M’awake.” Sirius slowly sat upright, “Wossamatter?”

“Stew.” James handed him a spoon, “Made specially for us all, so eat up.”

Soon all four spoons were dipping in and out of the container. The stew was as delicious as it had smelled, though Peter noticed that Sirius’ spoon didn’t seem to return to the bowl as often as the others’. It was more obvious in Sirius, who usually inhaled food with a kind of intense pleasure and speed, compared to Remus whose appetite was less predictably ravenous. 

It was strange to think of Pads as needing looking after, usually they united in the care of Remus in the unspoken understanding that his wavering health and furry little problem meant that he needed a bit of looking after more often but Sirius- he was like James normally, strong-willed, aggressively excitable and ready for fun.

But even more than that, Sirius was the one who found you on corridors when you were being ganged up on by Slytherins, who leapt into the fray when you were hurt, who was the one to take charge if you were sick in class. James could be trusted to keep cool in a crisis, but it was always Sirius who noticed when you needed help first.

This pale shadow in the carriage scared Peter, and he could see it bothered James and Remus too. 

Maybe Sirius had been so busy watching out for all of them, that no one had been looking out for him?


End file.
